


The Legend of the Lockdown

by WrittenByAncientStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByAncientStars/pseuds/WrittenByAncientStars
Summary: The Lockdown of 2020 has hit Hogwarts! And all the classes will be moved online.Time for all of the students to be sent home (Good luck to their parents, it's gonna be a bumpy ride).The Marauders (Excluding Peter) are now at home and man are their parents tired of the Bullshit already (it'll get worse)This is a Modern Au as told by the title and will contain some adult content. Readers discretion is advised!
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Legend of The Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags suggest this book will contain Jegulus if you don't like it then please do not read this story, this story will also not star Peter Pettigrew (sorry not sorry).
> 
> This story will contain social media in some of the chapters, it will also contain adult content (swearing and maybe smut if you're lucky) so reader discretion is advised.
> 
> The story will follow a similar timeline as to the tragic year that was 2020.
> 
> Enjoy!

━ 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐲𝐧𝐨𝐩𝐬𝐢𝐬 

  
  
  


The Lockdown of 2020 has hit Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you know what that means? It means that all of the learning will now be done online (Good luck Parents).

In the middle of all of this is the Marauders: Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin, along with Regulus Black, Lily Evans, Chloe Cooper, her twin brother Christian Cooper and Coral Sullivan. 

Staying at home was never going to be easy for people who had spent all of their lives being aloud out of the house (Not that they would ever leave the house but it was nice to have the choice) now have to spend nearly all of their time in their house, either alone or with their siblings.

Good Luck to all of the Professors, they’re going to need it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━ 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐬𝐭

  
  
  
  


Coral Mitchelle Sullivan

Portrayed by Halston Sage 

  
  
  
  
  


Chloe Marie Cooper

Portrayed by Naomi Scott

  
  
  
  


Christian Mark Cooper 

Portrayed by Tyler Posey 

  
  
  
  


Lily Joesphine Evans

Portrayed by Sophie Skelton 

  
  
  


Remus John Lupin 

Portrayed by Andrew Garfield

  
  
  


James Fleamont Potter

Portrayed by Aaron Taylor-Johnson 

  
  


Sirius Orion Black 

Portrayed by Ben Barnes

  
  
  


Regulus Arcturus Black 

Portrayed by Timothee Chalamet 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━ 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭

  
  


F2020 - Avenue Beat.

Happy Pills - Weathers.

Angel of Small Death & The Codeine Scene - Hozier.

I’m not Ok - Weathers.

We Are Young - 3OH!3.

Killer Queen - Queen.

Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen.


	2. The Letter Home

The Letter Home

Dear Parents,

It is my greatest displeasure to inform you that due to the outbreak of CoVid 19, Hogwarts will have to close for the foreseeable future. The students have been informed of the circumstances and have been informed that their learning will now be taking place online. 

Please be prepared to collect your Child or Children from Platform 9 3/4 on March 11th.

I wish all the students and their parents well for the foreseeable future.

Many thank,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.


End file.
